Miroir's World/Full Colour Palette
Transcript (Fandom original series logo) (Introduction to the series) Miroir's World Created by: KirbiMiroir Developed by: KirbiMiroir and PixelMiette (The reception of the holiday resort. Relm is standing at the front desk, waiting for a customer to arrive) Relm: Okay, is anyone coming here... (A blonde kid and a Chocobo come into the resort) Relm: Oh, hi! What's your name? Boy: Ceodore. Relm: Would you like to stay at the holiday resort? It's only £1 per stay. (Ceodore gives Relm a £1 coin) Relm: Hey, thanks! Oh, and what's your Chocobo called? Ceodore: Boko. Relm: Well, I'll take Boko here to Lusamine's pet care, round the back. Boko: Kweh, kweh! Relm: Here are your keys... (gives Ceodore some keys) ...and have a nice stay! Ceodore: Thank you. (rushes to the door that says "rooms") (Relm leaves to take Boko to Lusamine's pet care. Shortly after she leaves, Lana and Mallow arrive) Lana: Where is the receptionist? Mallow: No idea. How about a Pokemon ba- (Relm comes back) Relm: Hey! You'd like a room? Lana and Mallow: Sure! Relm: It's £1 each. Have you got any pets? (Lana and Mallow show Relm all of their Poke Balls) Relm: I'll take these to Lusamine's Pet Care. In the meantime, here are your keys! (Sayaka, meanwhile, is waiting for customers at the cafe) Sayaka: Why are our visitors taking so long? (Mallow comes in) Sayaka: Hi! What's your order? Mallow: I'm not ordering anything! I'd like to sign up for a job here! Sayaka: Well, that's great! I'm working as a waitress, but we don't have any chefs to help me out... Mallow: Then consider me in! Sayaka: Fantastic! Now all we need is a customer... (Meanwhile, in Miroir's office...) Miroir: Okay, which Blade Boy game should I play? (Makoto can be seen hiding behind a cloth, sneaking into the office) Miroir: Box of Secrets... no. Text Code Backwards... no. Song of the Planet... (looks behind him) Hey, that's... Makoto: (Oh, no! Looks like my cover is blown!) (Makoto throws the cloth away, shocking Miroir) Miroir: M-Makoto? How did you get here? Makoto: Just a little stealth mission of mine. Miroir: I'm guessing there was some luck involved. I mean, I gave this place state-of-the-art intruder alerts and had TWO surveillance cameras flying around the place! Makoto: Surveillance cameras? You mean those robot eyes? Miroir: That I do. So why did you come here, Monsieur Lucky Student? Makoto: Well, I just came because... well... Miroir: You came because we're best friends, right? Makoto: And to give you a little bit of a question. Miroir: I'm all ears. Makoto: Will you hire me to work at your holiday resort? Miroir: A-Are you kidding? Of course I will! Now I just need you to decide on which free job you'll take... (At Room 12417...) Ceodore: This is my hotel room... (Ceodore puts his keys on his bedside table, a painting of him and his parents on the wall and a mirror on the OTHER wall) Ceodore: I wonder who's in the neighbouring rooms... (Ceodore looks through the window to Room 12416 and sees a sleeping Kirby. He then looks through the window to Room 12418 and sees a mysterious blonde guy) Ceodore: (Do I know him? He looks familiar) (The mysterious man gets into bed and drifts off to sleep) Ceodore: (That face... I know him!) (Meanwhile, in Miroir's office, Makoto is busy doing some freelance work) Makoto: Okay... I'll give these paintings a clean... check the surveillance cameras... wait for a phone call... (Phone rings) Makoto: Hello, this is Makoto Naegi speaking, what would you like? ???: Oh hey, Makoto! I was just going to talk to you! Makoto: Hey, Kyoko! Remembered about our date? Kyoko: Yes. But there's another issue I'd like to address... Makoto: Okay, fill me in. I've got the pen and paper. Kyoko: A mysterious person just booked a room. As a part-time detective, it's my job to eavesdrop him, and I need to pass these details onto someone I trust. Makoto: And these details would be... Kyoko: Six feet tall, purple eyes, blonde hair, blue training garb... Makoto: Yes, yes, yes... Kyoko: ...went into Room 12418 recently and went straight to sleep... Makoto: How is this relevant? Kyoko: ...looks to be built like an athlete... Makoto: You should have said that earlier! Kyoko: ...age Unknown, but probably in his thirties... Makoto: Is that all? Kyoko: ...name Unknown, hometown Unknown, absolutely everything about him... unknown! Makoto: Please tell me you're done. Kyoko: Yes, I am. Makoto: I'll give these details to Miroir once he gets back from his break. He'll evaluate the notes as much as possible. Kyoko: Got it. Don't forget the date! Makoto: No way I will! Kyoko: Okay then. See you soon! Makoto: Bye! (puts the phone down) (Cut to the swimming pool. Lana is there, wearing a "pool tender" badge.) Lana: Hmm... nothing at fault here... (Cut to Lana's point of view. Terra, Locke, Celes and Relm can be seen gossiping. She then empties some pool cleaning fluids into the pool) Lana: Now to wait for it to clean... (Lana sees the mysterious man Kyoko was spying on right in front of her) Lana: EEEEK! I... uh... I'm sorry, but the pool is closed while it's being cleaned. Please come back another time... (The mysterious man gives Lana a death stare) Lana: Oh, uh... let's see... the pool will be fully cleaned in about... let's see... one minute! Is that okay? (The mysterious man nods, then walks in the direction of the changing rooms) Lana: So quiet... and so imposing... (phones Mallow) Hey, Mallow? Yeah, yeah, I got the job. I just saw this really freaky guy going right up to me. What was he like? Oh, he was huge, blonde, imposing, all that good stuff! Oh, and yes, he was completely silent. Even freakier! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go back to my job, tending to the pool, you know... bye! (At the hair salon, Ceodore is walking about, waiting for a hairstylist to appear. A few seconds later, Lillie appears with a pair of scissors) Ceodore: Oh! Are you the hairstylist? Lillie: No, but I am going to act as hairstylist. My name is Lillie. Ceodore: I'm Ceodore... (she's a hairstylist? She looks younger than me...) Lillie: Okay, so sit down on one of our chairs and explain how you'd like your hair to be done. Ceodore: I'd just like my current hairstyle to be improved, please. Lillie: Okay then! I'll get the gel... the hairspray... the comb... the water bottle... (A screen saying "a few moments later" appears) Lillie: Just a few more snip, snip, snips... and there! Good as new! Ceodore: Thank you! Lillie: You're welcome. Now, if I could just have a tip... Ceodore: Here. (takes out a small handful of coins) Lillie: Thank you so much! Ceodore: That's okay. I'm just happy to know a great hairstylist. (Meanwhile, Chisa is walking down the hallways, rehearsing a "script" she has with her) Chisa: "...back in those days there was no technology and no way of harnessing electricity. People grew crops for food, and got around on foot..." (Lissa and Nowi are seen running past her, presumably playing some kind of game. The two then stop when Lissa crashes into a wall covered in wet paint) Nowi: Lissa! Are you okay! Lissa: Okay? Getting covered in paint is worse than eating meat! Nowi: Meat isn't that bad... Lissa: Yeah, it is! It smells like old boots! (Miroir, who is applying coat after coat of blue paint, notices the two arguing over the quality of meat. Noticing Lissa is soaked in paint, he rushes over to them) Miroir: Girls, girls, girls. Can we please not argue? Nowi: She thinks meat smells like old boots! Lissa: And she thinks- Miroir: Opinions exist, people. Lissa can hate meat and Nowi can love it. You can't let someone else's opinion on something weigh your thoughts on it! Nowi and Lissa: Okay, we'll stop arguing... Miroir: In the meantime, I need some help in painting this place! Nowi: I can help! I'll take any kind of job! Miroir: Sweet! We've got seventeen more rooms to paint twice over, so let's hop to it! (Meanwhile, Kyoko is chilling on a balcony above the swimming pool, continuing with her spying) Kyoko: Nothing out of the ordinary here. He's just swimming laps over and over... oh, hang on. He's leaving the pool. (Kyoko gets out her binoculars. Through the binoculars we can clearly see her watching the mysterious man as he heads for the changing rooms) Kyoko: My spying business is done for now. I'll head over to my date once I'm sure the coast is clear. (Kyoko looks left and right to make sure nobody is watching her. After checking both directions a few times, she heads for the cafe, only to notice the mysterious man jump all the way from the swimming pool to that same balcony) Kyoko: (Oh no, please don't notice me, please don't notice me...) (The mysterious man ignores Kyoko and heads straight for Room 12148. Kyoko starts running to the cafe) Kyoko: Phew! That was close! But even so... how did he jump so high at such high speed? (Cut to the cafe. Makoto is waiting for Kyoko to show up) Makoto: Where is she, where is she... (Kyoko bursts in, holding photographs in one hand) Kyoko: I finally made it, Naegi! Makoto: Not a moment late, Kirigiri! (Kyoko sits down. Brief pause) Makoto: Why are we calling each other by our last names? Kyoko: I don't know. Makoto: Have you found anything during your detective work? (Kyoko shows Makoto the photographs) Kyoko: I spied on the blonde guy all I could. While he was swimming, while he was eating, even while he was in the shower! Makoto: Whoa, seriously? Kyoko: Nah, not really. But I was busy spying on him and you'll never guess what happened... Sayaka: Hi, what would you like to order? Makoto and Kyoko: Just some breadsticks for starters, please. Sayaka: Coming right up! Makoto: So what did he do? Kyoko: He'd just left the swimming pool and gotten changed, and he literally jumped thirty-eight feet from the pool to the very balcony I was standing on! Makoto: No way! You told me he was built like an athlete, but that's... that's inhuman! Sayaka: Here's your order. Makoto: Thank you. Sayaka: How about main courses? Kyoko: We'll just have some spaghetti, if that's okay with you. Sayaka: Okay then! It'll only take a few minutes! Kyoko: So anyway, I toke note of his build and made several accurate drawings of him in his swimsuit. (shows Makoto the drawings) Makoto: Neat. Is there anything else to talk about until now? Kyoko: Yeah - why Miroir bought a holiday resort in the first place. (Miroir, meanwhile, is seen at the Pet Care) Miroir: So, Lusamine, how many pets are staying with us right now? Lusamine: One Araquanid, one Steenee, one Chinchou, one Paras, one Shellder, one Morelull, one Wishiwashi, one Fomantis, one Clefairy, one Lilligant, one Misdreavus, one Cosmog and one Chocobo. Miroir: What's the Chocobo's name? Lusamine: Boko. Boko: Kweh... Miroir: Not the most enthusiastic chirp. Lusamine: He could be feeling unwell... Miroir: If that is the case - and it probably is - I'd better make an announcement! (A screen saying "two minutes later" appears) Miroir: May the owner of the yellow Chocobo please come to Lusamine's pet care as your Chocobo is sick? Let me repeat that - may the owner of the yellow Chocobo please come to Lusamine's pet care as your Chocobo is sick? (Ceodore runs all the way from his room to Lusamine's pet care) Ceodore: W-What happened to Boko? Lusamine: He's not feeling well. You need to help him! Ceodore: I... I don't know how to look after Chocobos! Lusamine: You're his owner! He has faith in you, and so do I! Boko: Kweh... Ceodore: Are you okay, Boko? (Ceodore turns the gear saying "clean water shower". Clean water showers down on Boko) Boko: Kweh... Ceodore: You'll be okay, Boko. I promise! (Meanwhile, Miroir and Nowi are running down the hallways, splashing paint onto the walls) Nowi: Hey, what's your name again? Miroir: Miroir Prism. Nowi: Hey, Miroir, what's your favourite game? Miroir: Final Fantasy VI. Nowi: What's it about? Miroir: (deep breath) Magical technology is implemented into the medieval world and the Ghestalian empire hypnotise a girl to do their bidding, only for her to get freed by some guy named Arvis and then... well... I won't spoil any more, as the story is easily the best part of the game. Nowi: Is it on iOS? Miroir: Yes, if you want to pay way too much for it. Nowi: How much is way too much? Miroir: About fifteen quid? (At much the same time, at the restaurant...) Makoto: Wow, this has to be some of the best pasta I've ever tasted! Kyoko: I know. It was lovely to have dinner with- (Sayaka shows up) Sayaka: Are you considering dessert? Makoto: We were, actually. (to Kyoko) Vanilla's still your favourite ice cream flavour, right? Kyoko: Yes. Makoto: We'll just have some vanilla ice cream, please. Sayaka: Okay, dessert is coming right up! (Meanwhile, at Lusamine's pet care...) Ceodore: Here's some medicine for you, Boko. (gives some medicine to Boko) Boko: Kweh, kweh... Ceodore: Still not feeling well? (the mysterious man suddenly appears in the room) ???: Having trouble looking after that Chocobo of yours? Ceodore: Kain! ???: I heard that something was wrong with him, and came to help you as quickly as I could. Ceodore: Thank you. I need all the help I can get! ???: In that case, I'll be happy to assist you. Ceodore: Kain... ???: I also thought you might be getting hungry. (shows Ceodore a plate of chocolate cookies) Ceodore: Thank you, Kain! (takes a cookie) ???: You're welcome. (takes five cookies) Ceodore: (I have no clue how he's so thin) (The two get to work in taking care of Boko) (Meanwhile, in the gardens, Aria can be seen wandering around) Aria: It's been quite some time since the holiday resort opened, and it's been going almost perfectly. (looks into a pool) And Miroir... I... (sees an octopus in the water, then gasps and steps back, losing her balance only to get caught by Miroir) Miroir: First painting an entire holiday resort and now saving the life of a girl who's clearly older than me... wow. Aria (blushing): Oh, Miroir! I'm so very grateful that you saved me! Miroir: That would be my pleas- hey, why are you blushing like that? Aria (stops blushing): I-I don't know what you're talking about. (The two start giggling. We can then see Makoto in Miroir's office, playing Blade Boy and the Song of the Planet) Makoto: It's been too long since anything wrong showed up. It's starting to get me suspicious. Why, game? Why is your plot so well-crafted? (Phone rings. Makoto pauses the game and answers it) Makoto: Hello, Naegi speaking, how can I help? Miroir: Hello, Prism speaking, I'm going to get back to my post now... as soon as Aria stops flirting with me. Makoto: Cool. See you in five minutes. (puts the phone down and gets back to playing Song of the Planet) ???: Hey, Makoto? Makoto: Oh, Komaru! I... I didn't know you'd booked a room here! (Meanwhile, Rydia and Edge are seen strolling down the halls) Edge: Hey, have you heard of the new hair salon? Rydia: Yeah! Let's go there! Edge: Sorry, I have to leave for ninja training. Rydia: Okay. See you soon! Rydia and Edge: Bye! (Rydia enters the hair salon) Lillie: Another customer! How would you like your hair to be done? Rydia: It's a bit too long, it could do with some cutting. Lillie: That I can do! (A screen saying "a few moments later" appears) Lillie: All done! How do you look? Rydia: Great! Now I just need my hairpin... (Lillie gives the hairpin to Rydia) Lillie: There. Rydia: (puts the hairpin in her hair) And now I look fantastic! (gets out a coin) Here's a tip for you. Lillie: Nice to see people are making good use of this service! (At much the same time, at Lusamine's pet care...) Boko: Kweh, Kweh! Ceodore: I think he's feeling better! Lusamine: See? I knew you'd be able to help! Ceodore: Will he need any more help? Lusamine: Oh, just a little. He'll be fine. Ceodore: Thank you! ???: Ceodore, we should be heading back to our rooms. Ceodore: W-Why is that? ???: We spent all this time looking after that Chocobo. I'm not worried about myself, but you must be exhausted. Ceodore: Yeah... (the two head back to their rooms) ???: (truth to be told, all that time looking after the Chocobo caused me to miss a huge chunk of my exercise routine...) (we can clearly see Kyoko, who had been spying on him all this time) Kyoko: ... (meanwhile, Miroir and Nowi...) Miroir: Okay, that's the last coast of paint in the last- Nowi: (points to a shady figure re-painting all the blue with pink) Hey, what's that? (Miroir jumps right up to the shady figure, who is revealed to be Komaru) Miroir: Hey, you! Why are you re-painting a perfectly good wall? Komaru: P-P-Please don't hurt me! (Miroir jumps back) Miroir: You're Makoto's sister, aren't you? Komaru: Yes, how did you know? Miroir: I heard a lot about you... (brief silence) Miroir: Forget it! I don't have time to waste! I've got half a wall to repaint! (gives Komaru what can only be described as a death stare, then gets back to painting) (Later, in the office...) Makoto: (Humming) (Miroir comes in) Miroir: Hey, Makoto. I'm back from painting. How was your date? Makoto: Great, thanks! Did... something happen? Miroir: I got in a fight with your sister. Makoto: Komaru? Miroir: Yep, that's the one. She was trying to re-paint the entire wall in pink. Makoto: Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not think about getting in a fight with my sister. Miroir: Yeah, you're right. Times like this, we just have to wait for another day - a fresh start - to come over. (credits play) (post-credits scene. Pixel McDank walks into the holiday resort) Relm: Good evening, madam, would you like a room? Pixel: Yes, please. Preferrably one where I can store all my stuff. (Pixel dumps out a bunch of Happy Days DVDs out of her bag.) Relm: I'm not sure we can do that. Pixel: No, no it's okay. I'll store them in the bathtub. Relm: ...Okay then. Category:Miroir's World